The Eye of the World (zone)
is a zone and town located in the Eye of the World. Town info Transportation Entrances and Exits * North Gate - An ancient road leads further north to Seanchan-held lands, including a kaf field and an imperial mine. A long-stemmed crimson rose blooms 3e of the gate. * South Gate - Leads to an arid desert area. A thieves hideout can be discovered 1s 2e 1d from the gate (search down for the entrance) while spiders populate the area 2s 2e 2s of the gate. * East Gate - Opens onto a forested area. Eggs can be found 2e 1n 1u from the gate. * West Gate - Opens onto grassy hills and plains. Spindly oak saplings in this area are handy for grinding levels. Find an oilstone 4w 1n of the gate. Coaches A Coach located 2s 1w of "The City Square" provides a free, one-way connection to Caemlyn for Humans or to Falme for Seanchan players. Features Rent You may rent at the Ansaline Gardens Inn, located 1s 1w 1u from the City Square up to level 10. At higher levels, you will have to seek rent elsewhere; see the coachman south of the inn. Practice Mobs * Warrior Practice - Located right at the City Square itself * Hunter Practice - Located 3w 2n of the City Square * Rogue Practice - Located 1s 1w of the City Square Making Gold Along with the crier quests, there is another way to make gold. Once one is lev 11 or so you should be able to kill a drooling trolloc out the south gate. He will drop a key of black obsidian. (Just be mindful of other aggro mobs, e.g., a blood thornbush, the blighted tree, etc. Also don't eat the ruined meat he drops.) Providing you have a bit of search you can go to and open the door briarpatch which from the south gate is: 1s, 2e (down exit). Then in the underground rooms, if you go n, e, n, e you can 'unlock chest' and then receive 20 gold crowns and/or a wide leather wristband and/or a cheap brass ring. There are also thieves down there that have either 10 copper, 2 gold, 10 gold. Also their gear may be upgrades for you and can also be sold at the shops so long as the shopkeepers aren't out of coin. Also, one of the three thieves drops a throwing knife which the Crier will pay gold for (up to five times). Shops *The Ansaline Gardens Inn *The Grocer Shop - 3e 1s 1w of the City Square *The Master Armorer's Shop - 2w 1n of the City Square *The Master Tailor's Shop - 3w 2n 2e 1s of the City Square *The Master Weaponsmith's Shop - 2w 1s of the City Square Quests Crier Quests Crier quests may be started by speaking to the Eye of the World town crier located in the City Square. Zone info Zone Connections Items Portable |} Stationary |} Mobs Horses |} Other |} Category:Cities